Moonrise/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Now leaving the moorland, it is the second day of the group’s journey. Since there is not a clear path, the cats have to follow winding clefts but often turn back to find another route if there is a rock wall blocking the path. One by one, each of the cats jump onto a boulder blocking the route. From there, there is only one way to continue on the path, which is walking along a narrow edge, or they could turn back, so the cats continue forward onto the ledge. Brambleclaw asks Stormfur to bring up the rear, explaining they need a strong cat to be on lookout for anything ahead. :The group of cats walks along the ledge until Feathertail stops at a turn. Tawnypelt and Stormfur pad closer to see the ledge has a wide gap. Before the rest of the group has agreed to cross, Crowpaw clears the jump and beckons the others to cross. The group has no choice but to leap across since Crowpaw wouldn’t be able to land on the narrow edge coming back. Feathertail jumps across, then Squirrelpaw goes after volunteering to be next. Tawnypelt goes next, but hits the cliff and begins to slip down. Before she slips, Feathertail and Squirrelpaw pull her up to the other side. Brambleclaw clears the gap next. :Before Stormfur is able to jump, Squirrelpaw yells for him to watch out. Stormfur notices a shadow fall over him and hears the beating of wings so he jumps to the other side. On the other side, he looks up to see a bird headed towards him. Brambleclaw and Feathertail help him drive the bird away then they all hide in a nearby bush. Stormfur asks what bird that was, and Crowpaw explains it was an eagle. The group decides to go hunting while Stormfur and Tawnypelt rest. :Squirrelpaw wakes Stormfur to tells him they have brought back prey. When Stormfur is eating, he notices Crowpaw and Feathertail sitting closely together. Later, Stormfur gets Feathertail away from the group and asks her about Crowpaw. Stormfur warns his sister that Crowpaw is in a different Clan, so they won’t be able to see each other when they return to the forest. Feathertail tells him there might not be Clans when they get back. Stormfur reminds her how they had almost died because they were half-Clan, and how Graystripe was split between two clans. Feathertail ends the conversation and tells him not to worry so much about her. :The next morning, the sky had grown dark with clouds. The group decides to continue on the trail before the rain starts. Near twilight, it begins to rain. Squirrelpaw suggests they stop. Brambleclaw thinks they should push on, but Stormfur tells him they could fall in the dark. They stop, taking shelter under a overhang for the night. :When Stormfur wakes up, he notices there are clouds surrounding them. The cats continue with Brambleclaw leading them along the edge. Later, the visibility clears up enough for the group to notice a sheer rock face ahead of them. Stormfur hears a steady roaring sound, so he and Brambleclaw follow a trail to a waterfall. Brambleclaw decides they should go upstream. Along the way, Feathertail slips on the rocks and falls into the stream. Stormfur rushes to save her but Crowpaw pulls her out first. :Stormfur hears a louder rumbling upstream. He looks up to see the river is flooding. The traveling cats are swept up by the water before they can act. Stormfur struggles to stay above the water, but is soon pushed down by another wave. As his sense fade he apologizes to StarClan and asks them to watch over the Clans. Characters Major }} Minor *Crowpaw *Feathertail *Tawnypelt *Brambleclaw }} Mentioned *Graystripe *Tigerstar }} Notes and references Category:Moonrise Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc